The phone call
by ishotsherlock
Summary: For the third time that week Sara had a phone call that had her running out of the diner. Bad summary i know
1. Chapter 1

The phone calls… By ishotsherlock.

A/N: All I own is my imagination and if they want that I would be glad to work with them, lol.

Summary: An urgent phone call has Sara running out of the diner for the third time that week. For this story Gil had the op for his hearing but it failed a few months before this story takes place and he has been kept on staff as a consultant.

It had been at the end of a very busy shift when Cath cornered Sara and dragged her out of the lab without an explanation. "Cath, I am really tired and just want to get home and sleep."

"Well you can do that, but first we are all having breakfast together and Jim is coming as well today, and hope that this time you can make it all the way through. You still haven't told us what had you running out on us Monday and Wednesday." she said as they pulled up next to Nick's truck in front of the diner.

Looking through the window Sara had to laugh as she saw Greg bouncing around in his seat and looking like a complete fool. Next to her Cath sighed and said "You can't take him anywhere." then joined in the laughter as they got out of the truck and headed inside.

Once they were all seated and had ordered the chatting started and Sara knew it wouldn't be long before the talk got around to her or Gil. And just after the food had arrived Nick started the questioning.

"Does anyone know where Grissom disappeared to last week."

"No, I was told he was handing out assignments to the day shift crew, got a call and then left without a word to anyone." Greg said "What is with the other shifts, that they can't keep the staff. I mean look at us we have been together for years with minimal changes, and day and swing shift went through fifty four people in six months."

Cath swallowed the bite of food she had in her mouth before answering "I was told by Ecklie yesterday that Gil had a family emergency and had to go home. The reason we are still together is that we are a team, friends and most importantly a family and the other shifts don't even try they are always trying to beat our solve rate and most of them burn out and the rest just can't hack it."

"Wow I didn't even know he had a family out side of work, he never talks about them." Warrick said

"Hey, Sara what's with the phone calls that have had you leaving early, is everything okay." as he asked Jim slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah everything's fine." she hoped they believed the lie "It's just my elderly neighbour and .." she was interrupted by her phone ringing. She got her phone out and looked at the number she immediately answered "Millie what's the matter."

On the other end of the line Sara's neighbour answered _"Sara, he's doing it again." _she sounded worried.

"How many times." Sara asked as she tried to get out of her seat, but was trapped by Cath.

"_seventy two… sorry make that seventy three , he's just started it again… I think you need to get home now, I also keep hearing a banging on the wall."_

"_I'm on my way, I'll be there in ten minutes okay." Sara said as she finally managed to get past Cath, then ran to the parking lot and looked for her car, but not seeing it "Shit where the hell did I put the car."_

"_I drove remember." Cath said behind her, making her jump._

"_Cath I need to get home now." Sara said, and Cath could hear the panic in her voice._

"_Okay get in I'll drive you home." Cath said and indicating to the others to follow them._

_As Cath was about to pull out of the diner's parking lot Sara spoke "Cath do you know where I live."_

"_No." Sara told her the address and along the way gave directions for getting there quicker._

_When they arrived Cath took in the neighbourhood, it was a nice road with two storie houses with spacious yards and a lot of kids playing in the street. She got out of the car as an elderly woman ran over to Sara. The quiet was shattered by loud music as Johnny Cash's Hurt started playing._

"_Sara, thank god you're here." the old lady shouted over the music._

"_Apart from this what is he playing." Sara didn't realise that the rest of the team had gathered behind her as she walked towards the front door._

"_Everybody Hurts, Imagine, In my room and Ten thousand miles. He just keeps playing them over and over and then the thumping started, Sara it seems like it getting worse."_

"_Yeah we know, he's got an appointment with his doctors later on today, I think they're gonna request counselling . Why don't you go home and I'll call round later okay."_

"_Okay, let me now how he's doing." Millie squeezed Sara's arm then walked back over to her house next door._

_Sara took a deep breath and unlocked the door then walked in, not even bothering to close it behind her and she didn't see or hear the others following her into the house._

_She walked into the living room and over to the stereo , turning it off. From her right she heard the thumping and looked over to where a crying Gil was sitting on the floor with the stereo speakers face down on either side of him, he was rocking back and forth and hitting his head on the wall every time he leaned back. As he rocked forward again Sara saw a bloody patch on the wall behind him. It took her three steps to get to him, she kneeled down in front of him and when he rocked forward she grabbed and held on to him so he could not rock back._

_Slowly, when he realised Sara was holding him, his arms circled her body as he continued to cry "I miss her so much Sara." he said in between sobs._

"_I know Gil, it will hurt for a long time but eventually it will slowly get better." she signed to him then began slowly rocking them, as a mother would an upset child. She looked up and noticed for the first time that the rest of the team were watching them, all looked upset and Cath had tears in her eyes about to fall. She had started to stroke the back of his hair when she felt a wet patch, when she looked at her hand it was covered in blood. "Jim in the kitchen above the fridge is a medical kit, can you bring it in please. " Sara said just above a whisper as Gil had started to fall asleep in her arms. "Guys can you go with Jim please I would rather Gil not see that we have an audience and can you tell Jim to leave the kit at the top of the stairs in five minutes I'm gonna try and get him to sleep." they all nodded and headed for the kitchen, when they had gone Sara gently woke Gil and signed to him "Gil, honey I'm going to take you upstairs okay." Gil only nodded as Sara helped him up and they made their way up the stairs._

_A/N Hi everyone I'm back and with a new short story. If anyone would like to take over writing Changing for love let me know as I am putting it aside for now. Hopefully I will have the second part of this story up tomorrow (because work is very slow at the moment I get to write most of the night). Please let me know what you think of the start of this story ._

_Amanda :D_


	2. Chapter 2

The phone call …By ishotsherlock.

A/N: Nope don't own them and probably never will.

Chapter 2.

Sara sat Gil on the bed and looked at the back of his head, she could see the blood dripping onto his shirt "Gil, I'm just going to get the medical kit, I'll be right back okay." she signed to him and received a small nod as reply. Going into the bathroom first Sara got a wash cloth and soaked it under the tap before going back into the bedroom and placing it on the back of Gil's head and signing for him to hold it there, which he slowly did. She heard footsteps going down the stairs and new that Jim had put the kit on the top stair. She made sure that the cloth was held firmly then walked out of the room to the stairs and took a deep breath, to calm herself down, before picking up the first aid kit and walking back into the room.

As gently as she could Sara started to clean up the back of Gil's head and found that she could see a lot of bone through the mats of hair and blood leaning in front of him she signed that he needed to go to the hospital to get it seen too, but when Gil looked up at her with scared, pleading eyes she knew he would not go, because last time they had tried to get him committed after being found sitting under a tree in the local park with his loaded service weapon on his lap.

"How about I call doc to come and see you, will that be okay." she signed and got a slightly hesitant nod. After placing a dressing on the back of his head and getting him changed into clean clothes, Sara watched as he lay down and almost immediately he fell into an exhausted sleep. Brushing her hand through his curls one last time before she left the room and went down stairs.

Sara ignored the others in her living room and went into the kitchen to call doc.

"Hi Sara what can I do for you." Al Robbins said as a greeting.

"Hi doc, can you come and see Gil for me, he wont go to the hospital after last time and he has really hurt the back of his head."

"What has he done." Al asked starting to sound worried.

"He was hitting the back of his head against the wall, I don't know how long he was doing it but it looks really bad and I can see bone."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can, and if it's as bad as you say then try and keep him awake if you can."

"He's already asleep. I think he's exhausted, he's only getting a few hours sleep at the moment and then wakes up with nightmares." Sara said on the verge of tears.

"I'll be there in five minutes, it will be okay."

"Okay, thanks doc." as Sara was putting her phone away she felt someone put their arm around her shoulders and turned to find Jim beside her. At his concerned look Sara started to sob and held onto him.

"Hey, what's wrong." he asked in a soothing tone as he held her.

Slowly Sara pulled herself together and moved from his arms "I just hate seeing him like this, so helpless. Are the others still here."

"Yeah, I think they're in shock at seeing him like that as well. Do you want me to get rid of them."

"Yeah, tell them I'm sorry but I have to be here for Gil at the moment." she said looking at the door.

"No problem, I'll call you later okay."

"Thanks, Jim." Sara waited until the others had left before coming out of the kitchen, she was just about to go back upstairs when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to doc and he walked in. "He's upstairs."

They made their way into the bedroom but Gil was no longer in the bed, Sara noticed the bathroom light was on and walked slowly in. She heard a noise from behind the door and looked. She found Gil sitting wedged in between the door and the bath. Gently she put her hand on his shoulder and he spoke.

"Mom, I'm scared and I have a bad head ache, can you help me." he said in a quiet voice.

It broke Sara's heart to hear him talking like that "Gil, baby can you get up for me please."

"Mom… Sara." he said looking up at her "Sara… please help me." he said as he started to cry again.

"Gil, I'll do what ever I can, can you get up." tears started to form in her eye's and she had to blink them away.

Slowly Gil started to stand up, with Sara's help. She led them out of the bathroom and back over to the bed and made him sit down. Doc already had a pair of gloves on and started to examine his head. After a few minutes he looked at Sara "It's not that bad but it could do with a few stitches in it. Can you hold his head still for a moment."

Sara knelt down in front of Gil and signed to him what was about to happen. Gil leaned forward and lay his head on Sara's shoulder with his face towards her neck, then wrapped his arms around her. Sara motioned to doc that he could start. Gil flinched a few times but apart from that he didn't move. When doc was finished he helped Sara to get Gil into bed, seeing as he had fallen asleep again on Sara's shoulder. They made their way down through the living room and into the kitchen where Sara started the coffee pot.

"Thanks for coming doc. He's getting worse isn't he." she asked quietly while looking out the window.

"Sara, we both know that it takes time to get over loosing someone like that, especially when they have been living with you for a long time."

"I know, I was here for most of it, she was a fighter and held on until she knew that he was happy." she poured their drinks and they sat at the table.

"I met Gil's mom when she first moved in with him, at that time they said she only had a few months to live but I think that being here kept her going for the extra three years."

"Yeah she was a good woman, I just wish there was some way I could take his pain away."

"Sara, I'm going to sign both of you off on compassionate grounds, he needs someone with him all the time, and I think you would be the best person for him at the moment."

"I would love to do that but Ecklie would have both of us fired for having a relationship."

"Don't you worry about Ecklie I'll talk to him and sort it." while he had been talking to Sara he had got a pad out of his bag. "You need to get this filled immediately, the first one is an anti-depressant , the second one is for a pain killer and antibiotic and the third one will help him sleep. If you want to go get them now I'll wait here until you get back." he offered.

"Thanks doc , I'll be back as soon as I can, there is a pharmacy a few roads over." she said getting up and giving him a hug before heading out of the door.

In her car on the way back Sara wondered what doc was going to say to Ecklie and how he would take it. Pulling up in front of their house she took a few moments and wondered what the next few weeks would hold for them and how Gil would handle the news that he was about to become a father for the second time, she had wanted to tell him for a few days now but after his mom had passed away and the fact that Gil had completely gone to pieces she had decided that it wasn't the right time and after today she would wait for a little longer.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**a/n: What did you think of this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The phone call…. By ishotsherlock.

A/N: Does anyone really read this part lol J.

Chapter three.

Sara finally pulled herself together and got out of the car and went into the house, she spent a few moments talking to doc before he had to leave to get some sleep. She placed the medication down on the kitchen counter and slowly walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door, glad to see that Gil was still asleep. Leaving the door open Sara walked to the room at the end of the hall and looked in at the empty bed and monitors, that were silent now, no more steady beats coming from the speakers, no more green line moving up and down across the small screen , no more hiss from the respirator, the room was too quiet now with no life in it, no talking, no tales of youth, no laughing, no crying, no whispers, just silence. She turned away from one quiet room and entered another but this one did not have any medical equipment in it, this one had soft toys and a crib, their son had never been in the room, he had never left the hospital, and that left another empty and silent room in the house. Sara left the quiet room and went back to the bedroom, she toed her shoes off and got under the covers and spooned up to Gil's back. Her mind would not rest and started thinking about the last few years.

When Sara had started to show in her pregnancy they had gone to the sheriff , the only one apart from doc who knew about their relationship. They had all talked for hours before coming to an arrangement, the sheriff had called in some favours and got three investigators from the FBI to cover for them, the sheriff had also put a notice up at CSI headquarters saying that Gil and Sara had been picked to swap places with the FBI for six months. When Ecklie had read the note he had gone ballistic , shouting that it should have been him and not Gil going to the FBI, the sheriff had put a stop to his rant by saying that the lab needed him to stay there, and that he had to keep an eye on the FBI guys.

Their son had lived for ten days and sixteen hours, he was born two months premature and was so tiny, they had thought he would survive but in the end it had not been so. The day after their son had passed a phone call had woken them in the night, it was Gil's aunt who told them about his mother. She had been diagnosed with cancer and could no longer live on her own after a fall at home. They had talked about what would happen and in the end it had been agreed that she would move in with Gil and Sara. For three years they had taken care of her with the help of their neighbour, who was a retired nurse, gone to doctors appointments with her.

But when Gil got the news that she had passed away all the grief had overwhelmed him. Sara knew that neither of them had really grieved for their son as their time had been taken over by his mother, but when Gil had walked into the quiet house and saw his mum he had had a mental breakdown and while she was at work she had asked the neighbour to keep an eye on him. He had been lost for a week now and Sara was hoping that he would come back soon. She quietly let the tears spill from her eyes, exhaustion made her slip into a dream.

_Floating, she was floating above the desert , just drifting along like a slow moving cloud, looking down on the world watching as the coyotes played and jumped. Then the ground came rushing towards her, she was falling, falling fast towards a cemetery and just before she hit the ground she stopped. She drifted over the headstones, looking at each of them as she passed. She was being pulled towards the far end of the cemetery where the new graves were located, she tried floating in a different direction but could not, so she just let herself float in the direction she was being pulled. As she got nearer to the newest graves she could hear laughing and as she got closer it got louder. She could see an older woman holding a small child, she floated above them trying to see the name on the headstone but they kept blocking her view ._

_The older woman looked up at Sara and smiled, it was Gil's mum, but she looked younger and healthier "It's not your time to see what's on here yet Sara, you must let go of your grief before you can see, but I will tell you this we are both happy now and in a short time you and Gil will be happy again I can see it. You know who this is don't you." Sara shook her head "This is your son, Sara, look how happy he is. I haven't got much time left here and I need you to do something for me, can you do that." Sara nodded her head "You need to help Gil, his dreams are very troubled at the moment, he also needs to let the grief go, I know he blames himself for not being with me at the end but to be honest I chose that moment so he would not have to see me go, I know you both deal with death every day but I didn't want you both to deal with mine. Now go let both of you heal. And Sara you need to tell him about the new little one, it's what he needs at the moment." Sara felt herself being pulled backwards she kept looking at the two people standing in front of the gravestone and as they disappeared from view Sara felt at peace with herself._

That was until she felt the punch to her ribs, which woke her, Gil was having another nightmare. She roughly shook him, it had been easier when he had his hearing, but they had worked around that small problem. She shook him again and this time he woke up and looked at her as she signed to him "Gil, you need to talk to me about these dreams you are having." he shook his head but Sara carried on "Remember when we first got together and I kept having the nightmares, you kept going on and on until you made me tell you every little detail of my nightmares and it did help in a small way. I know you miss your mother, I do too but you have got to start talking to me please." Gil shook his head and got out of bed and locked himself in the bathroom. Sara sat in the bed and sighed, tomorrow she would remove that lock on the bathroom door so he could not shut her out again. Leaning her head on her knees she waited for Gil to emerge form the bathroom.

Half an hour later he finally unlocked the door but didn't come out straightaway, a few minutes later the door finally opened and he came out and sat on the bed facing Sara so he could read he lips. She could tell he had been crying again but didn't say anything, she waited for him to speak first.

"Sara, while I was in the bathroom I thought about what you said and you're right I should tell you about my dreams, but before that I need to thank you for what you have done for me over the last week." he leaned in and gently kissed her.

"You don't need to thank me, I know you would have done the same for me. Why don't I put the kettle on and we can have a chat in front of the fire like we used to okay."

"Okay I'll get the fire ready." Gil helped Sara get up from the bed and followed her to the living room.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

A/N: Hi all, this chapter was longer but my new laptop ate half of I, I will post the other half when I find it. Also I will be posting when I can as I am helping a few people with their story's (just grammar and wording not punctuation, because I am rubbish at that lol.)

Amanda J.


	4. Chapter 4

The phone call… By ishotsherlock.

A/N: I had a strange dream the other night… Gil was trying to prove that when you tread on a werewolf's tail it hurts, and he was going around looking for werewolf's to try it but they kept running away from him. Strange I know, but it gave me in idea for a Halloween fic. Let me know of your strange CSI dreams and we can all have a laugh at them.

Sorry this is late but one of my guys was having major problems on her Stargate story and it has taken us a lot of time discussing and re-watching episodes to get it right but at last it is nearly ready to post YAY. She doesn't want me to give out her name or the name of the story because she wants people to find it on their own.

Chapter 4.

By the time Sara returned to the living room Gil had started a small fire and was sat in front of it staring at the low flames, she sat next to him and let him have a little bit of time to gather his thoughts. Suddenly he started to speak in a soft voice "When I was a small child I was scared of the dark and the things that lived under my bed, it was always my mother that came to assure me that everything was okay and that nothing was going to jump out of the closet or from under the bed. I remember once I had a really bad nightmare, it was just after my father died and mom's hearing had practically gone so she couldn't hear me calling for her, my aunt came to settle me down but all I wanted was my mom to hold me and tell me it was going to be okay and that the monsters from my dream couldn't hurt me." he leaned back against the couch still not looking at her but at the fire "From what I remember of my dreams for the last few days I keep looking for mom but can never find her, in the dreams I'm in pain and I know all I need is for my mom to hold me and it will all go away."

_Gil's dream._

_The voice was coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time and it kept calling to him in the dark room "Gilbert, I'm over here, come to mommy Gilbert, I'll make it all better." but every time he moved towards her voice the pain in his chest got worse so he stopped moving "Gilbert baby, come to mommy and I'll make it all better, just come to mommy." he gritted his teeth and ran in the direction he thought her voice was coming from, but the pain he felt brought him to his knees. _

_Taking a deep breath he slowly opened his eyes and looked up, he was no longer in the dark room but in his moms kitchen, stood at the sink was his mom "Mom…. Mom… Mommy." as he spoke the last word his mom turned and walked away from him. Gil began to follow her into another room but as he entered she vanished, he ran around the room looking for her, then he heard her footsteps going up the stairs. Fighting the pain he was in he ran up the stairs and franticly search every room, but still could not find his mom. He heard singing coming from downstair and ran as quick as he could, but when he reached the bottom of the stairs in front of his was a forest. Through the trees he could just make out a shadowy figure, then her voice again calling to again "Come on Gil, how can I take the pain away if I can't find you." Gil ran into the forest, trying to follow her, but the trees kept scratching at him and every time he caught a glimpse of her the trees would close in on him and cling to his clothes, holding him back and clawing at his face and hands as he tried to get through them, but they would not let go and the harder he tried the more they would cling to him. Just when he was about to give up that's when the trees would let him go and he would fall to the floor, this jolt would normally wake him either that or Sara shaking him._

_Gil finally looked at Sara with tears in his eyes "Why can't I find her, Sara. Why can't I stop feeling like this." Sara enveloped him in her arms, pulling him close as the tears began to fall._

_Even though he couldn't hear her Sara spoke soothingly, knowing that he could feel her voice vibrating against the side of his head resting against her chest "Shhhh its going to be okay Gil, shhh." she repeated this until he had calmed down. Slowly he pulled himself together enough that he moved back to his sitting position. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention "Gil, this is a normal feeling, you lost your mother, she was the most important woman in your life, she cared for you when you where little and you cared for her over the last few years. To be honest I would be even more worried if you weren't like this because I know what she meant to you. And now you need to grieve for her and in time it will get better, you have to trust me on this okay." Gil slightly nodded his head "You have to tell me what's going on and what your feeling so I can help you, okay." again Gil nodded his head "Doc has given us some time off and I was thinking we could go out to our nice camp site in the desert, that way you can scream and shout and no-one will call the cops on us this time, okay." _

_Gil let out a little chuckle at the last part "Thank you Sara."_

_A/N: Hi all, well this part was the end of the previous chapter hope you liked it and more to come soon._

_Amanda :D_


	5. Chapter 5

The phone call….. By ishotsherlock.

A/N: Sorry this is late but the life of a friend got in the way and when that happens you (well I) drop everything to help. Also I will be in Orlando in September and would like to do/go to some non touristy thing any suggestions will be welcome, and yes I will try and get to a baseball game especially if the Cubs happen to be near by lol.

Chapter 5.

Jim sat in his car and looked at the phone in his hand and thought over the conversation he had just had with Sara.

"_Brass."_

"_Hi Jim."_

"_Sara… are you okay."_

"_Yeah, listen I need to tell you some things. First, both Grissom and I will be out of reach for a few weeks, second yes we are in a relationship and have been for a few years, and yes you can tell the others but they have to keep it to themselves and not blab it to the entire lab because if Ecklie found out it would be either one or both of our jobs and if that happened we would both leave, Third Gil's mother died last week and it really hit him as you saw this morning, he had been looking after her for the last few years in his home. Now I have a favour to ask, do you know anyone who has a personal tracker, say with a five mile radius or more on it, and could you get it to me by nine o'clock tomorrow morning."_

_Jim was a little speechless for a few moments "Wow… I didn't expect that. What do you need the tracker for."_

"_Gil and I are heading out to the desert, so I would like to have it just in case he decides to go for a walk on his own, at least I will be able to find him then." _

"_Okay I still have some friends who use that stuff so I'll make some calls and get it for you. Now, how are you holding up."_

"_To be honest… I have no idea, if I get a moment on my own in the desert I'll probably sit and cry." _

"_Just remember, Sara, that I am just a phone call away and if you need anything and I mean anything, call me okay."_

"_Yeah, thanks Jim, I will have my phone on me but won't have it turned on. Can you let the others know that we will be out of touch for a while… I've got to go Gil's having another nightmare. I will call you and let you know how things are going." _

"_Okay, bye Sara and we'll have lunch when you get back."_

"_Thanks Jim, and don't forget it's your turn to pay for the next lunch." and with that Sara hung up the phone._

And that's why Jim was sat in his car outside the diner looking at his phone. The knock on his window nearly gave him a heart attack and had him reaching for his gun. He looked out of his window to see Greg standing there with a silly grin on his face. "Greg, are you trying to get yourself shot." Jim shouted.

"Well you have been sitting in your car for the last five minutes looking at your phone, and Cath thought it was time you came in, so bribed me with a dessert of my choice, to come and get you and today they have the really great tasting cheese cake on the menu, so yes it is worth getting shot for that cheese cake." Greg laughed.

Jim shook his head, hoping that the boy in front of him would never loose that childish spirit, he got out of the car locking it behind him and followed a bouncing Greg into the diner.

Once the food was ordered and they all had drinks in front of them the talk turned to what they had seen that morning.

"Hey, Cath you have known Grissom the longest of us all, have you ever seen him like that before, I mean the man looked a mess." Warrick asked.

"Yeah, he looked really bad." Nick commented.

"That was just scary, and I hope I will never see him like that again." Greg said looking at each of them.

"I've seen him loose his cool at times, I've seen him get upset but nothing like that. I wonder what sent him over the edge." Cath said quietly.

Jim cleared his throat to get all of their attention "While I was in the car Sara called to say that Grissom's mother died last week, he had been looking after her for the last few years and it hit him hard. They are going to be out of the lab and are going away for a few weeks and that means no phone calls from us or anyone in the lab, Which means your in charge Cath until he gets back."

"Great, have you seen the pile of paperwork sitting on his desk at the moment." Cath said shaking her head, then something Jim had said made her look at him "Jim, you said they both will be gone from the lab, why is Sara going with him."

"What I am about to tell you stays between us until they decide otherwise okay." at the nods and murmurs of consent he continued "Sara and Gil are in a serious relationship, which we all know is against department policies, and if the higher ups found out they could take one or both of their jobs and Sara said if one of them goes then so does the other." he looked at the shocked faces around the table and chuckled as he wondered if that was how he looked after he had spoken to Sara, which reminded him that he needed to make a phone call, he excused himself and went outside and dialled a number from memory "Hey Mac… yeah long time no speak… listen I need a favour… thanks, do you still have the tracking units… oh you got the new ones… great I need to borrow two that are on different frequencies… yeah I know but this is an emergency and I don't want to go through the department if you know what I mean… thanks how soon can you get them to me… great I owe you one Mac." Jim went back into the diner with a smile on his face, now all he had to figure out was how to get the second one onto Sara without her knowing about it.

He sat down just as Greg was asking how none of them knew about Sara and Grissom being together. The discussion kept going all through the meal as they all thought about how obvious it sometimes was, they shared a few thoughts on some small things that either Sara or Gil had done that seemed so normal to them but as they thought about it they all came to the same conclusion, all the clues where there but none of them had put them together to come up with the obvious answer. They all exited the diner when all of their pagers went off "Multiple car pile up on the strip, time to go to work kids." Greg said getting into his car, the rest of them looked at him and laughed as they also got in their cars and left for the lab to get their gear and head for the scene.

_TO BE CONTINUED._

A/N: Hi again I will try and update in a few days for all of you nice people who leave me a review.

**P S, Dorothy hope everything goes well and that you get your appointment soon A.**


	6. Chapter 6

The phone call…. By ishotsherlock.

Chapter six.

Jim was awoken by a loud banging coming from his front door, he hadn't meant to fall asleep but while he was waiting for the trackers to arrive he had laid back on the recliner and thought about where to put the chip for the second tracker. The banging came again so he opened the door to find Mac standing outside "Wow, didn't expect it to be hand delivered." he said as he hugged the other man "Long time no see pal, you don't look a day older than the day we first met in boot camp."

"Well me and Tessa were heading this way to meet Richie when I got your call." Mac said as he entered Jim's house.

"Where are they at the moment."

"Well Richie's testing out his bike for tonight's show at the Sands and Tess has gone shopping."

"You should have brought them here, it's been years since I saw them both."

"Maybe next time… here's the trackers you wanted, they both have GPS tracking systems and are accurate to within four feet, all you need to do is place this very small transmitter and your set."

"Are they both on different frequencies." Jim asked as he looked over the two units.

"Yep, and I had a feeling that where ever the first unit goes is what you want to see, so in the base of the first unit is a small compartment that the second transmitter fits in." Mac showed Jim the compartment.

"Great minds still think alike." they both laughed.

Jim made them both coffee as they continued to chat and catch up on the things that had happened to them since they last saw each other. A few hours later Mac's phone rang, he went out to the back yard to answer it. Jim picked up his own phone and text Sara to let her know that he had the tracker she had asked for and would drop it off to her in about an hour. Just as he was hitting send Mac walked back into the room.

"Well that was Tessa, she's had enough shopping for now and would like for me to pick her up and take her to breakfast, somewhere nice, so that means the IHOP's out." they both laughed. Jim saw Mac to the door and after they said their goodbyes and Mac had got in his car and driven away Jim had a quick shower, dressed put the second tracker chip in the hidden compartment and then left to deliver it to Sara.

Sara heard Jim's car pull up and met him at the door "Hey Jim."

"Hi Sara, how's he doing today." Jim asked as he gave Sara a hug.

"We had a bit of a rough night, Gil's packing a few clothes and things upstairs. Do… do you have the tracker."

"Yep here." he handed the tracker to Sara and showed her how to use it "where are you going to put the chip, it needs to be in something that Gil will wear all the time."

"His watch, his mother gave him a sporting watch and he only takes it off when he goes to bed, he left it down here last night." Sara rushed into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with the watch and her pocket knife. Jim carefully took the back of the watch and inserted the chip and put the back back on. Jim stayed for a few more minutes then wished her luck before he drove home to get some more sleep but not before checking that the tracker was working properly, looking at the screen he saw that they had just left the end of their street and were heading out of town.

Sara looked over at a sleeping Gil, he looked so peaceful leaning up against the window in his pain killer induced slumber. She kept the classical music low and began humming along to some of the tunes she recognised. Half an hour later Sara turned the truck onto a barely visible dirt track. A few hours of crawling along the track and Sara saw the camp site ahead and inched the truck towards it, finally she was able to park on the large parking space they had made the last time they were there, she shut off the truck and listened to the cooling engine, quietly she got out of the truck and turned in a circle. Silence, everywhere she looked was silent, she often wondered if this is what it was like for Gil. As she thought this she heard the truck creak as Gil moved to stretch as he woke up.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

A/N: I know short chapter but I lost the other part and can't find it anywhere, bloody gremlins have nicked it again lol. Oh and a virtual Easter egg to anyone who replies and tells me the show that Mac comes from lol.

See ya'll later J.


	7. Chapter 7

The phone call… By ishotsherlock.

A/N: Sorry this is a little late but I didn't like what I had written so deleted it seventeen times (on purpose and once by accident, my dog stood on the delete button as I was highlighting the chapter, lol) and this is what you are left with, but I am still not satisfied with it.

And to everyone the show Mac was from is Highlander, Congratulation to all who guessed right J

Chapter seven.

Gil got out of the truck and stretched, letting out a groan as his joints cracked. He looked at the sight in front of him, Sara was to his left unpacking the back of the truck, and in front of him was space, lots and lots of space, he looked up and watched as a Turkey vulture swooped in circles above them but seeing nothing appetising drifted away.

They were east of Hidden wash, a few miles from Table mountain and Dead man hill, he looked at the small stream that fed into a small fishing lake a few minutes walk away, luckily it was fresh water. Beyond the stream he could see the mountains with clouds misting their tops. He turned and helped Sara unload the rest of their things from the truck.

Once their camp was made and they had a small fire going Sara looked at Gil and saw that he was lost in thought as he stared at the fire. Sara left him alone for a few minutes while she took her prenatal medication, thanking whoever would listen that the nausea that she had had with the first pregnancy hadn't returned to plague her this time. As she came back from the truck she looked over to the fire but Gil was no longer sitting there. Sara checked the tent, the bathroom the stream, but could not find him, so finally went to get the tracker. She turned it on and waited a few moments for it to connect to the satellite, then a little green blob appeared on the map, she zoomed in and saw that he had gone down to the lake, she put the tracker back into her bag and went to find him.

At the lake Gil sat and looked at the water unconsciously signing his thoughts _"Mum, you would love it here, it's so beautiful and you can see forever. You would have loved sitting here and watching the sun rise or set, the colours are amazing and I know you would have sat and painted it. I miss you so much mum, why did you have to go now, I know you held on for so long but why couldn't you hold on for a little while longer even a few more hours so I could have said goodbye, I should have been there to hold you, I know the nurse was there and the neighbour but they are not family. You told me before I left for work that I would see you later but by the time I got home you were gone, you only needed to wait a few more hours then I would have been there with you, that's all that I wanted mum." _tears streaked down his face as he turned to find Sara stood next to him she wrapped her arms around him as he cried on her shoulder. "Why did she have to go when I was not there Sara." he said softly.

Sara had watched as he signed to his mum and it broke her heart, but now she knew what had been troubling him since her passing, now she had to figure out how to help him. Sara led him back to the camp and sat him on one of the chairs as she put the kettle onto the fire to make some herbal tea, she handed him his medication and a bottle of water and watched to make sure he took it. Once the tea was made she sat on the chair facing him and began to sign to him. "_Gil, honey, talk to me, you have to tell me what you are thinking so I can try and help you."_

_He took a few moments to organise his thoughts "I feel alone now, I know I have you, but for all of my life I had my mum to talk to and to take care of me when I was ill and it was her I spoke to after the first time we met, at the end of the conversation she told me you were the one I belonged with and she made me send her a copy of all the photo's I had of you, she wanted to see the woman who had made he little boy happy. I just miss her so much."_

"_Gil, its understandable that you would miss her, and I know that you wanted to say goodbye to her while she was still with us, but it was her time to go, and she is out of pain now. She is now up there with her husband, our first child and loved ones and sometime in the future we and our children will be up there with her also."_

She watched as he took it all in but then he froze, slowly he looked up at her "_Children… you said children." _his eyes flicked from her eyes to her stomach then back to her eyes.

"_Gil… I was waiting for the right time to tell you…. I found out the other day that we are going to have another child. I didn't tell you at the time because your mind was elsewhere, I was going to wait until you were feeling better." _

Gil stood pulling Sara up with him and placed a hand on her still flat stomach, he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her in tight, promising himself he would get better for her and their new child. He pulled back and signed to her "_Sara, I think the medication is starting to make me sleepy do you mind if I go and lay down."_

"_No that's fine, you go have a nice sleep I have a few things to do before I'll join you okay." _he nodded, kissed her lightly then made his way to the large eight man tent, he stripped off his clothes then got into the large sleeping bag and within minutes he was asleep.

Sara changed into her bathing suit then headed for the stream, she stayed floating in the cool water for half an hour letting the gentle current sooth her hot skin, she got out of the stream and dried off and changed before joining Gil in the tent, falling asleep to the sounds of the coyotes howling.

Sara woke up to a cold bed and birds singing their morning songs she felt over to where Gil should have been but only found a cold empty spot. She got up, pulling one of Gils old t-shirts on, and went out side. She found Gil sitting in front of the fire holding a steaming mug of coffee, taking a few moments to look at him before sitting down next to him "_Morning, I have a plan for today if that is okay with you." _he nodded "_Great once we have had some breakfast we're going for a hike, we'll be gone all day so pack a lot of water." _

Gil leaned down and kissed her "_what about my medication, it makes me sleepy." _

"_As long as there is not to much pain then it should be okay, but you can and probably will have a sleep where we're going so you can take it then and we will head back when you wake up, that sound okay." _she looked up at him as he nodded. Once breakfast had been eaten and they had got changed into their hiking gear, the fire put out and they set off side by side.

A few hours later Gil and Sara stood looking out at the view from the top of Table mountain, it was a beautiful sunny day and they could see for miles in all directions. Gil, who was looking through the binoculars, chuckled and said "I can see our house from here."

Sara looked at him as if he had gone insane then burst out laughing. Once she had got herself under control and had stopped laughing she looked at the puzzled look on her face and started laughing again. For the second time Sara had to get herself under control, so she made the point of not looking him in the face as she apologised "_I'm sorry but that was funny, how about we have some lunch first before I get you started."_

"_Started on what." _again he had a puzzled look on his face.

"_Eat first then I will tell you." _Sara said as she started to unload her back pack.

Once all of the food had been eaten and the bed rolls had been laid out on the ground, ready for when Gil had to take his medication, Sara led Gil to the edge of the plateau "_Now Gil I know this is something which you would never normally do but I want you to shout at the top of your voice, it doesn't matter what you shout but it has to be loud." _

Gil looked at her sceptically, but at the encouraging look he turned, looking out over the landscape "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Again." Sara encouraged , and again Gil screamed. For the next three hours they screamed at the world around them, by the end both of them were going a little hoarse, Sara handed Gil his medication then they both put up an awning over the bed rolls and snuggled up under it, before they fell asleep Gil signed to Sara "_Even though my throat is killing me I feel a little better, I just hope no-one heard us screaming like that." _soon they were both asleep_._

A few miles away a group of boy scouts and their leader had heard the screaming and now they were on the phone to the police. In his office Jim put the phone down and Picked up the tracker, he had been keeping an eye on it for the last few hours, he switched frequencies from the tracker Sara had to the one in Gils watch. It surprised him that the two chips weren't together but miles apart. He concluded that one or both of them were on Table mountain which was the direction that the screaming had come from. Jim picked up the phone and asked for a chopper to be made ready for him, the next call was to Cath asking if she could spare one of the guys.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

A/N: Hello again I know Gil shouldn't have been shouting when he has a head injury, but hey its my story lol.

PS, I was disgusted to learn recently that someone has been reposting other authors stories, without their permission, that they have been taken off of the site I have one thing to say about this… TRY and do that to any of my stories and I will have you up in court before your feet touched the floor, we as authors take a long time and energy to get these stories posted for our readers and to have you come along and steal it THEN try and pass it off as your own is DISCUSTING and you should be banned from this site for doing it. Right I have calmed down now and will let you review, please be nice cause I'm not in a good mood lol.

Amanda.


	8. Chapter 8

The Phone call… By ishotsherlock.

A/N: To all who have reviewed SORRY I have not replied to them but my hotmail has eaten them, so when it finally decides to spit them out I will reply.

Chapter 8.

Jim sat in the front of the helicopter looking out the window at Table mountain in the distance, wondering what they would find when they got there. He kept an eye on the GPS locator, seeing that the little green dot hadn't moved since the report of screaming had come in, and he was getting more and more worried.

Greg sat in the rear cabin wondering why he was here, all Jim had said to him was to get in, sit down and strap yourself in its gonna be a bumpy ride. As he looked out the side window he was glad to be in the chopper rather than trying to walk to where ever they were going even though his bum had gone numb five minutes ago from all of bumping and tipping they had been doing, which he swore they done on purpose trying to get him to throw up. He moved to the side and looked out the front window, he could see they were headed for a strange looking mountain, he picked up the binoculars from his open bag and tried to get a look at it. In the shaky view he scanned the sides, then changed his view to the top where he saw something small and white flapping gently in the wind , he kept his sights on the small object as they got closer.

Sara woke to a tickling feeling on her stomach, she looked down but could only see a large lump in the sleeping bag where her stomach was, that's when she heard the whispering.

"It's all going to be okay, your mom is going to help me get better so that by the time you get here I will be able to be a proper dad to you. I wish that my mom could have been here to meet you, she would have spoilt you rotten, but we will tell you stories about her when your older and there is a lot of stories to tell. Now Bob you have to promise me that you will stay in there for the duration… no coming out early… and if you try to come out early your mom will probably push you back in." he felt Sara chuckle against his cheek which was against her flat stomach, so decided it was time to come out from under the covers, well sleeping bag.

Sara watched as the lump, that was Gil, started to make its way up to the head of the sleeping bag but then it stopped moving. She was about to lift the edge up when she felt his lips surround her nipple, she let out a gasp of surprise that immediately turned to pleasure as he gently began to suck and swirl his tongue about. Without warning Gil flipped them both over so that Sara was on top and was soon out of her clothes with his disappearing soon after. Both of them were so far gone that neither of them heard or felt the approach of the low flying chopper.

In the chopper Jim discreetly looked at the tracker for the hundredth time since they left, he looked over his shoulder at Greg and was very surprised to come face to face with the end of the binoculars and the startled face of Greg pulling back "See anything nice."

"Well until you stuck your head in the way, I was focussing on a small awning on top of the mountain." he said as he sat back in his seat taking the binoculars with him.

Jim looked out the front window and squinted, trying to see what Greg had just told him. He glimpsed a white blob for just a moment then held his hand out and clicked his fingers, the binoculars slowly made their way into his hand. Once he had a good grip on it Jim brought them up to his eyes and focused on the spot he had last looked at, gradually as he focused he could see the back of the awning gently blowing in the breeze, he keyed his mike "Come in straight on the mountain until you see the awning then make a slow turn round to the other side so we can get a look inside." the pilot nodded that he had heard.

It only took a few more minutes for the chopper pilot to get the awning in sight, he hovered for a few moments the slowly began to circle the small awning. As they came around to the front Greg sat forward between the seats to get a better look. Two pairs of eyes were glued to the awning as the other kept the chopper stable while still moving.

Jim and Greg were speechless at what they saw, there in front of them was Sara's naked back as she rose and fell, suddenly Gil sat up grabbed onto Sara as he latched onto her breast. The chopper suddenly wobbled as the pilot looked out of the front window and saw the couple in front of him, he quickly got it back under control and repositioned a good distance behind the camp and set down.

Jim and Greg sat for a few minutes more listening to the engine and rotors slow down. Jim got out and was followed by Greg they walked for a few meters until Jim suddenly stopped nearly causing Greg to collide with him "Greg, do I have to warn you that if you say anything of this to anyone, Gil, Sara and I will make you disappear, and you know we can do it." Jim had not turned around as he said this so he didn't see the scared look on Greg's face.

"You don't have to worry Brass, I am trying to get that image out of my brain as we speak and soon I will have erased it from my mind."

Jim turned and looked at him "You're a good boy Greg." he said and the started walking again as Greg stood there shocked.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N: I know another short chapter, but I am combining the next two into one long chapter, so hopefully this story will be finished after a few more chapters, to be honest I never thought it would be this long to start with lol.**_


	9. Chapter 9

The Phone call … By ishotsherlock.

A/N: This is for **Kudostogil** because its her birthday … HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

Chapter 9.

Jim and Greg slowly made their way to where the small camp was, but as they got closer they could hear both male and female moaning sounds coming from the awning, Greg stuck his fingers in his ears and started humming loudly as he turned and walked halfway back to the chopper with Jim following him. They waited fifteen minutes before Jim walked there again, Greg watched as Jim got to the place they had stopped before, Jim turned and walked back saying "Give them a few more minutes." Greg nodded his head and sat down. Again they waited fifteen minutes but this time Greg had to go and Jim watched as he got to the mark put his fingers in his ears and ran back.

"Oh my god, they're still at it, I hope I'm that good when I'm his age." Greg chuckled as he tried to forget the noises he had just heard, and failing miserably.

Jim glared at him then looked at his watch then to the chopper he walked over and told the pilot to shut down the engine as they didn't know how long they would be he then walked back to where Greg sat and sat down himself. An hour later and four trips Jim, Greg and the pilot sat in the rear cabin of the chopper that was quickly heating up, Jim sighed and got up saying it was his turn again as he got out of the chopper and made his way back to the awning.

Under the awning Sara was peaking out the bottom and saw Jim emerge from the chopper, she tapped Gil on the shoulder and signed to him "Jim's coming back again, you up for another round." Gil nodded as Sara straddled his waist and slowly lowered herself back onto him.

Jim stopped as he heard Sara moaning again "Oh for crying out loud, how long can they keep it up." Jim stopped and shuddered at the image his brain had just shown him, he shook his head and went back to the chopper.

Gil released his seed inside Sara for the second time that day, after they had made love the first time Sara had heard the noise of the chopper and peaked out at the waiting men she couldn't believe that they were there about to spoil their time away so she decided to have a laugh , she explained what she wanted Gil to do and they had taken turns watching then as Jim or Greg got closer they would start moaning again. Sara took one more look out from under the awning and chuckled as she watched the three men in the chopper look over to the camp and shake their heads. She looked at her watch and decided they had enough time for a little nap before they had to start making their way back to the other camp and if the others wanted to follow them then they could, and she had a few questions for Jim like how he found them on top of a mountain. She snuggled up to Gils side and within moments they were both asleep.

In the chopper Jim was looking at all of the equipment, his gaze stopped on one panel that said Thermal imaging "Hey Buddy, is that working." the pilot nodded "Can you point it at the awning." the pilot got up and fiddled with a few things then sat back down. Jim kneeled in front of the monitor with his eyes closed, slowly he opened them and looked at the monitor dreading what he wound see. On the screen he saw the two warm bodies laying still on the floor, he let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding then looked to Greg "It seems they have finally worn each other out." he looked over to the pilot "I don't know how long this is going to take, why don't you head back and I'll give you a call when we need to be picked up, okay." the pilot nodded and headed for the front of the chopper as Jim and Greg made their way to the camp. Greg stopped at the halfway mark, just to make sure there were no more noises coming from the two people under the awning, then followed Jim keeping a little distance just in case something happened.

Jim approached the awning quietly and peeked in just to make sure they were decent, he was glad to see that they were both in a big sleeping bag he cleared his throat trying to get Sara to wake up but she didn't move so he tried again louder, this time he got an answer.

"James Brass, if you know what's good for you, you will stop what ever it is your doing get back in that chopper and get the hell out of here before I wake up fully and kick your ass all the way back to Vegas." said a very sleepy voiced Sara "And that goes for you as well Gregory Sanders."

Jim and Greg turned and watched as the chopper lifted off, turned and headed back for the city "Well it looks like we're staying for a while, might as well get comfy." Jim said as he took off his jacket rolled it up then took off his shirt he lay on the ground using the jacket as a pillow and covered his face with the shirt. Greg flopped down next to him resting his head on his arms as he looked up at the sky he too put his coat over his head and soon they were both asleep.

Gil woke, and for the first time in a while his first thoughts weren't about his mother, but about the life growing inside of Sara, and for the first time in a week he didn't want to fall back into the bottomless pit of grief and self pity that he had been wallowing in, it still hurt but now he had to think of his, no… their new child. His bladder made itself known so he gently untangled himself and quietly made his way out from under the awning and to the edge of the plateau they were on, then checking the wind direction he relieved himself. After he was finished he turned and started to make his way back to Sara, about halfway there he looked up and that's when he saw the two men asleep by the side of the awning, he looked down at himself and realised he was completely naked. As he looked back up he saw that Greg was sitting up and staring straight at him, after a few seconds Greg flung his arm over his face and hid beneath his coat as Gil made a run for the shelter. He had just got back into the sleeping bag when Sara was startled awake by loud laughing.

Sara had been having a very nice dream until she had been rudely woken by Jim laughing, shocked she looked over at Gil who's face had gone completely red, she signed to him "Gil is everything okay, did you have another nightmare."

Gil shook his head and signed what had happened, she had to stop him once to tell him that as he was signing to him he was stuttering and it was getting hard to read his signs and told him to calm down. By the time he got to the part where he had legged it back to the camp Sara was in hysterics and had to get herself under control. Jim tapped on the side of the shelter and asked if they were okay, Sara glared at his shadow and said a very un-lady like couple of words which had the desired effect when Jims shadow quickly disappeared.

Gil and Sara quickly got dressed and started to pack up the small camp, all of the while ignoring the two men who were hovering close by. Once they had everything packed Gil and Sara started to make their way to the edge of the plateau and back to their permanent camp, Gil threw a bottle of water over his shoulder and luckily Jim caught it.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

A/N: Hope you liked this **Kudostogil as it is a happy extra chapter just for your birthday.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Phone call…. By ishotsherlock.

Chapter Ten.

Jim handed the bottle of water to Greg as he caught up with Gil and Sara, he watched as Gil signed something to Sara which made her laugh as she signed back to him. Jim had learnt a little signing but the speed that they were going he could only pick up one or two signs and that was only when they slowed down or only did one sign to each other.

Gil could see Jim watching them from the corner of his eye and let Sara know that they were being watched, but she already knew and told him to just ignore the other two men for now, Gil nodded and the continued their conversation.

"_So how are you feeling now." Sara asked him while avoiding the ruts in the dirt path._

"_Still miss her like crazy, but now I have to get better for our child, and for our wedding ."_

"_I was wondering …"_

"_What." Gil looked at her slowing their pace a little._

"_Well, the date is only a few weeks away and … and I wasn't sure if you would be better by then… and if you want we could always put the date back for a few weeks, if you want." she said looking down._

_Gil tapped her on the shoulder, she stopped and looked at him as he signed to her "Sara_ _in a few weeks I am going to become your husband, and nothing, and I mean nothing will get in the way of that, I know I lost it there for a while but with your help I will get better and we will be a true family when the little one arrives." he gently placed his hand on her stomach._

"_Gil, we are already a true family, this little one just confirms it." leaning in she gently kissed him "Now, we have to get back to camp and get rid of those two, remind me when we get there that I need to have a word with Jim about how he found us on the mountain." Gil nodded and they continued walking to the camp._

Jim and Greg had watched the signed conversation between the two people in front of them both of them were shocked when Gil had put his hand on Sara's stomach, and when they kissed. They watched the silent pair as they all began walking again, but they kept their distance. Jim wondered not for the first time if Gil and Sara had had a relationship before Sara had come to Vegas, oh he knew what both had told him, that they were just good friends but he had watched them for a few years now and got the feeling that there was a lot that neither one of them said about their time before Sara joined them. Sure there was the few months that Sara had dated that good for nothing paramedic Hank, but also the few women that Gil had tried to date especially the sultry lady Heather, who still gave him the creeps. But when they were together there was just something different between them. These thoughts kept going round in Jims head as he walked and watched.

Greg was having a small melt down of his own, not because of what he had heard and witnessed over the last few hours, most of which he was still trying to forget, but what Cath was going to do to him once he got back to the lab and began her interrogation. All he could think was "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god I am so dead when we get back." He tried to think of different things he could tell her that wouldn't be a complete lie because she would know about it and hound him for days, weeks, months even years until he would be forced to tell her what she wanted to know.

They were so lost in thought that neither of them realised they had reached the camp site until Greg walked face first into the truck then bounced backwards and landed on his butt, causing the others to laugh. He got slowly to his feet saying that he was okay and looked at the other people around him "Where the hell did that bloody truck come from." he said as he wiped the dirt form his trousers.

"Greg, the truck has been there for a while, are you okay." Gil spoke after reading the shocked and embarrassed mans lips.

"Yeah Griss, I'm okay, thanks for asking."

"How about I make some dinner, then you can tell us how you both ended up on top of that mountain okay." Sara looked at Jim when she said this then turned to Gil and signed "_Can you take Greg and get some fish I need to talk to Jim and it may get messy, plus I don't want you to be a witness if I have to hit him to get the info out of him that I want." _she was smiling as she signed this and Gil had to hide the smirk on his face.

"Hey Greg ever been fresh water fishing before." Gil asked as he made his way to the back of the truck.

"Nah sea fishing more my thing."

"Greg you have to remember that when Gil asks you a question then walks away from you that he can't here your answer and probably already knows the answer." Sara chuckled as Gil handed Greg a fishing rod.

Gil walked over to Sara and passionately kissed her, the kiss lasted a while and the two men watching had to turn away. Finally they pulled apart, Gil called for Greg to follow him as he made his way out of camp and towards his favourite fishing hole.

Sara made herself busy for a few minutes by lighting a fire then filling a pan with water then setting it on top, she then faced Jim "So James how did you know where we where."

"Well Sara the next time you and lover boy decide to scream your heads off from the top of a mountain I suggest you make sure that there isn't a group of scouts in the area." he said smugly.

"Nope not buying it, they may have said that there was screaming but no way could they pinpoint exactly where we were." she sat down in her chair and signalled for Jim to sit as well.

"Hey they are boy scouts." he was getting a little nervous at the way she was looking at him. He could make a suspect spill his guts in a few seconds just by looking at him or her, but she was looking at him like he was one of Gils bugs that was about to get squashed. As she continued to look at him he wanted to look away or fidget or something.

"Nope your hiding something, I can tell." she looked at his clasped hands and saw that he was gripping them together so hard that his knuckles had gone white and now she was really sure he was hiding something.

"Honestly Sara they called it in, there is even a recording of the call if you want to check hen you get back." he hoped she would not check as the caller had only said in the direction of table mountain.

Sara sat and thought for a few minutes, if the call was genuine then there would be search teams all over the place and so far Jim had not answered a call on the silent radio attached to his belt, then it hit her the tracking device he had given her it had to do with that "You have a tracking device that is tuned to the frequency of the bug in Gils watch, isn't it."

"I was just worried about you both out here on your own in the middle of nowhere, anything could happen and in our line of work we both know that is true. I am sorry but I just wanted to know that you are both safe."

"Jim you could have told me, I wouldn't have minded."

"But you would have left his watch in camp this morning and then I would have worried even more when the call came in." he chuckled.

Sara looked at him once more, but this time she was not trying to get the truth out of him it was just the look of friends, then she began making some coffee for when Gil and Greg got back with the fish.

Gil had shown Greg how to cast and where the good spots, and made him promise that he would not under any circumstance fall in as the water was bloody cold, he went a few meters down stream to his own spot but had to return when Greg hooked a fish and was to scared to get it off the hook, so after showing him the proper way Gil again went back to his own spot.

Soon they had enough fish to feed them all for three days, so packed up and began to walk back to camp. Half way there Greg stopped and looked at him "Griss I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me, anytime of the day or night. You have always been there for me when I needed it and whatever you said to me would be kept between us… even if Cath threatened me with torture." he chuckled.

Gil looked at the young man in front of him "Thanks Greg I appreciate it." he patted the young man on the shoulder and they continued towards the camp.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	11. Chapter 11

The phone call… By ishotsherlock.

A/N: Only a few more chapters left.

Chapter Eleven.

Gil and Jim prepared and cooked the fish while Sara and Greg chatted as they got more fire wood out of the back of the truck. Once all of the food had been eaten and the plates had been washed Gil and Sara excused themselves, as Greg and Jim lazed in the shade of the truck, and walked down to lake, making sure they were not followed both of them stripped off and dove into the cool water. They lazily swam from one shore to the other, where there was a submerged fallen tree a few feet under the water that made a nice seat and the water level stayed just above Sara's breasts also the rocking motion of the water soothed their aching muscles.

"_Mom would have loved it here." _

"_Yeah she would have, I have a good game to play when we get back to camp and Jim and Greg can help."_

"_What sort of game is it."_

"_Well it's the type of game that will help you take out some more of the anger that I know you are bottling up inside."_

"_I'm not angry and I'm not bottling up anything."_

"_Gil, I have known you for a long time now and I can tell when you start to bottle things up, and since your mother passed all you have done is bottle things up, and its not good for you."_

"_I never knew I was doing it, I suppose its just what I have always done."_

"_Well next time you try it I will hit you upside the head and tell you to snap out of it, okay."_

He leaned in and gently kissed her which led to hands roaming, tongues duelling, bodies sliding together and two very satisfied people laying in the lapping water. Gil chuckled and looked at Sara "_I read somewhere that you shouldn't drink water because fish have sex in it."_

"_Maybe they should warn the fish about what we get up to in the water." _Sara laughed. They started to make their way back to the other shore, they were almost all the way across when they spotted movement in the trees, Sara kneeled down so that the water covered her chest, just before Greg emerged form the trees.

"Hey guys you've been gone for a long time and Jim sent me to find you."

"Greg, go back to camp and we will be up as soon as we've got dressed."

Greg looked at the piles of clothing then quickly up at the two people in the water "Oh for god sake don't you two ever get enough." he shouted as he ran back to camp.

Sara signed what Greg had said, Gil went a little red but laughed. Once they had redressed, after a quick fondle against a tree, they made their way back to the camp. Sara went to the back of the truck as Jim started to make fun of Gil. Sara came out of the back of the truck with large sparing pads and gloves, she threw the pads to Jim and Greg and the gloves to Gil, they all looked at her, she signed and spoke at the same time "Right, you two are going to stand there and Gil's going to beat the crap out of the pads, okay." all three men nodded their heads and began to get ready.

Once they were all padded up Sara placed Greg and Jim where she wanted them then signed to Gil _"Okay honey, beat the crap out of them for interrupting us."_ Gil chuckled and took a few half hearted swings at Jim's pads, Sara shook her head and got his attention "_Gil you have to really hit the pads, try imagining that it is Ecklie's face on the pads, and use the anger you have stored up… let it go okay."_ Gil nodded again then got into a boxers stance and went to town on the pads in front of him, all the time he had Ecklie's voice in his head nagging him about doing his paperwork on time, and all of the wasted time he had spent in meetings when he could have been at home sleeping with Sara or out in the field or maybe doing one of his experiments in the lab. After fifteen minutes Jim and Greg changed positions so that Gil was now pummelling the chest pad on Greg, as Jim took off his pads and sat down shaking the life back into his hands. After a further twenty minutes Gil started to slow down with his punches and finally stopped, when he looked at Sara he was out of breath but smiling.

For the rest of the day they all lounged around camp, as it was starting to get dark Sara invited the other two to spend the night either in the other end of the large tent , in the back of the truck or camping out under the stars. They decided to have the other half of the large tent after Gil started to tell them about all of the nice insect they would meet if they slept outside.

Greg tapped Sara on the shoulder "While we are sleeping or trying to sleep can you promise me that you two will not be making any noise because my young fragile mind cannot take any more, I mean its like hearing or seeing my parents while they are doing it , which is an image that has scared me for life." he slapped a hand over his mouth and mumbled "Oh god did I say that out loud."

Sara chuckled and nodded "Okay for the sake of your fragile mind we wont do anything while you are in the tent." she patted him on the shoulder as she went to Gil.

A few hours later and Sara couldn't sleep because the two men in the other side of the tent were loudly snoring, she tried getting up but Gil held her in place, after another five minutes she had had enough and drew in a deep breath and shouted "Fire in the hole." she could only imagine what had happened as a loud thump and a curse came from the other side of the fabric.

On the other side of the fabric the men had been nicely asleep until Sara had shouted, Jim, who had been dreaming about his time in the Marines had heard the shout and shot up into a semi crouch, then seeing movement to his side he had rammed his elbow into the slow moving object, which happened to be Greg's groin.

Greg had heard the shout and was just starting to wake up when he felt the worst pain possible and stars burst in front of his eyes as his hands clasped his groin which was on fire while sucking in lungful 's of air, then letting out the most foul word his shocked brain could think of.

Jim realised what he had done and tried to apologise, a few minutes later they heard moaning coming from the other side of the fabric and looked at each other, Greg had had enough "That's it I'm sleeping in the truck." he said as he began to gather his clothes and pillow. When the next louder moan came Jim picked up his gear "I'll join you in there." they made their way to the truck and settled in, soon they were both asleep again.

Back in the tent Sara was trying her hardest not to laugh out loud as she heard the two men leave the tent, she felt a little bad but she did need to sleep herself and soon she was sleeping soundly wrapped in Gil's arms.

The next morning Gil and Sara woke before the other two they had washed and dressed and still there was no movement from the truck and wee discussing how to wake the other two, a grin spread across Gil's face "_I know how to get them up and it's gonna be fun."_ he told Sara what they were going to do and she laughed, they walked over to the truck _"I saw this done in a film once and have always wanted to try it." _Gil signed. They both climbed up onto the running boards on either side of the truck and Gil counted down on his fingers, one two three and they both started to jump while Gil shouted "Stampede… stampede."

The two shocked men in the back of the truck woke up quickly and scrambled out of the truck rolling underneath as Gil and Sara fell of the truck, laughing so hard neither of them could get their breath back for ten minutes. Once they got themselves under control they apologised to Greg and Jim, who later found it funny and forgave them.

Later after they had had breakfast and Greg and Jim had been down to the stream to wash, Sara went to the truck and pulled out a baseball bat, mitts and balls "How about we all have some fun." all three men nodded. Sara chucked the pitchers mitt to Gil, the catchers mitt to Jim, the bat to Greg and kept the fielders mitt for herself. While Greg took a few practice swings, Gil took a few practice pitches, then the fun began. Gil pitched to Greg who swung and missed seventeen times in a row, so Gil started throwing pitches he could connect with. After a while Greg and Jim exchanged places, Jim looked at Gil and said "Bring on the heat old timer."

Gil looked at Sara, who signed what Jim had said, he smiled and got into his pitching stance. Sara grinned as she remembered the times Gil had helped teach the children on their street about the proper way to get a curveball curve, and how one of the fathers had challenged him saying that Gil's fastball was nowhere near as fast as his, the man had ended up in hospital getting his broken hand treated and had learned some respect when it came to Gil and his pitching arm.

Gil focused as he looked for Greg to give him the sign for the fastball, shaking off the first three signs then it came… Fastball so he nodded, checked where Sara was standing then let it fly … Thwooooomp straight into the mitt making Greg fall backwards with the force. Jim looked down at Greg as Sara cheered for Gil. Jim looked back up to see Gil standing there as if nothing had happened "Try that again." Jim said as he got back into his stance. Again Gil checked where Sara was then Thwoooomp straight passed Jim and into the mitt again, Jim had made a good attempt to hit the ball but he never came close. "Well your fastball is good but lets see what else you have." Jim said. For the next hour Jim only grazed the ball once, and that was a lucky shot as a fly had flown up Gil's nose just before he released the ball.

When the ball game came to an end Gil loaned Jim and Greg some swimming trunks and they all went to the stream to cool off. Later in the day Jim called for the chopper to return and as it lifted off they all shouted their goodbyes. Gil and Sara slept well that night out in the desert. And in the city Jim and Greg also slept well, separately of course , little stiff from the last few days but both went out like a light as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	12. Chapter 12

The Phone call… By ishotsherlock.

Chapter Twelve.

The next few days went well as Sara helped Gil slowly overcome his grief, but they had a slight set back when they attended the funeral and Gil shut down for four days but with Sara's help he slowly came out the other side. They went hiking, fishing, swimming, star gazing and Sara taught him how to truly meditate. They had long discussion about life and death, the past and were now talking about the future.

Sara sat facing him so he could read her lips "I have been thinking about when this little one is born, and I would rather not leave her or him with a baby sitter, so when we get back I am going to hand in my resignation." she said placing her hand on her stomach.

Gil nodded his head "So this would be a good time to tell you that I gave Jim my resignation to hand over to Ecklie last week."

Sara looked at him shocked "Why… why would you do that."

"Since I lost my hearing my roll at the lab has been reduced, sure I get to hand out assignments but I can't go in the field, hell the last time I was in court the judge insisted on an interpreter being present. The job just isn't a challenge for me anymore, and I have been contacted by professor Gilbert offering me a job for a new position they have, it seems after my presentation a few months ago the students asked for an Entomology course to be added to the curriculum and seeing as I could sign already it was an easier option for her to ask me about the position. And I thought that after the little one is born I want to be able to look after him or her and be a proper father, not one that they just see for a few hours a day when I go to work or get home. This may sound silly but I want to be like my father, he was always there to help me with my home work and the other stuff I used to bring into the house, he was always there to see me off to school and there when I got home, and that's the sort of man I want to be."

He looked up and found tears falling down her face "Gil, you are going to be a great father." she said as he leaned forward and hugged her and whispered in her ear "And you are going to be a wonderful mother."

Their time in the desert was coming to an end and as they loaded up the truck Gil shocked Sara again "Lets get married."

Sara dropped the bundle of dirty clothes she was carrying and looked at him wondering if her ears were playing tricks on her. She watched as he turned and picked up the dropped bundle and shove it in the truck "So what do you think." he asked nervously .

Nope her ears hadn't been playing tricks on her, he had just asked her to marry him "I… you … we… married… wow."

Gil chuckled as he watched her trying to form words and failing miserably "Sara, honey try and calm down your going to hyperventilate." he sat her down on the back of the truck "Breath Sara, just breath you don't have to give me an answer now, just breath."

Sara tried to get her breathing under control, and eventually she managed to get enough air into her lungs that she didn't feel faint anymore. All that kept going through her head was "He wants me to marry him, I would be Sara Grissom, oh my god I would be his wife, I would be his wife and he would be my husband, wife and husband, husband and wife, husband and wife, husband wife.

"Sara, are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine… and yes I would love to marry you." She grinned at the shocked look on his face.

"You… you said yes."

"Yes, yes yes yes yes I will marry you Gilbert Gregory Grissom." she shouted.

Gil looked at her then grabbed her into an affectionate hug, kissing her deeply until they both needed air "Why don't we put off the trip home for one more night, we can sleep under the stars."

"Gil, you know that I have to return to work tomorrow night and if we stay another night then we both know that I will never make it in." she chuckled.

He gave her a knowing smirk then kissed her one more time before they separated and got in the truck for the long journey home.

Five years later.

The downstairs of the house was packed with people, all dressed in their best clothes, the men all wore tuxedoes and the women all wore evening gowns. Jim, Greg, Nick, Warrick and Cath were trying to entertain the children on the couch in front of them. There were two sets of twins and a set of triplets and all of the had one Sparkling blue eye and one deep chocolate brown eye. The oldest set of twins, Four year old boys sat playing on their hand held games, the three year old triplets, all girls, sat babbling to each other and the last set of two year old twins, another set of boys, sat signing to each other and trying to get the older children to join in. They all stopped what they were doing, except the youngest set of twins, and turned towards the stairs as a yell came down "I swear Gil, you are getting the snip, no more kids after this lot."

A lot of chuckling was heard from downstairs as Al Robbins slowly made his way down the stairs, as came into view everyone hushed and looked at him "Sara's doing fine and so is Gil, and the kids are small but healthy, first we have Dorothy born an hour and a half ago, then we have Cheri born an hour ago and lastly we have Ben born fifteen minutes ago and as you can all hear he has a good set of lungs on him. And Gil's question of a few more children to make up a baseball team didn't go down well with Sara as I'm sure you all heard." they all laughed until Sara shouted down the stairs that the next person to make a noise had diaper duty for the rest of the week.

Cath whispered "Trust Sara to go into labour just to get out of seeing Ecklie being promoted to sheriff." she chuckled as Sara's voice floated down from upstairs.

"I heard that Cath, and you know where the diapers are."

Finally everyone except the family was herded out of the house, Greg sat on the couch with the sleeping children draped all over him as Jim and Cath started to make breakfast for everyone and Warrick started to gather all of the cups and mugs in the living room. Al came down the stairs and lowered himself onto an empty spot on the couch "Well they are all asleep up there." he said as he looked at the children laying on Greg "Maybe you should get these ones up there as well." they all grabbed a child or two and made their way upstairs as quietly as they could. At the top of the stairs they split off and put all of the children in their own rooms, on the doors were the names of each child, Jim and Greg were the oldest two then Betsy, Mandy and Lisa the middle three and lastly Nick and Warrick the youngest twins.

Greg looked at everyone then said "God this household is going to be one busy and noisy place for the foreseeable future, and I am glad that were are all part of the family that is going to be here for this lot." even though Nick had hit him jokingly upside the head Greg still laughed until he heard the crying coming from the master bedroom, then he ran down the stairs before Sara or Gil could get out of their room and throw him down them.

Ten years later.

It was the annual softball game at the lab, but this year it had a twist not only were the adults playing but their children were playing also and at the moment it was a tied game between the dayshift kids and the Grissom gang all of the gang were cheering as Young Nick stepped up to the mound, once the batter was ready he threw the ball in a fast curve ball, the boy missed, he threw another curve ball, another miss, then he changed to a sweeping fast ball, another miss and the boy was out. The teams changed and the Grissom kids were up to bat, the youngest three kids went first with one out and two base runs, as young Jim stepped to the plate one of his sisters was on first and his brother was on third, his dad whispered something in his ear and he nodded as Gil signed to his youngest son. The pitcher threw the ball, he missed the first fast ball and the second then he bunted the third and headed for first base. The pitcher fumbled the ball but still threw for the first baseman, who caught the ball just before Jim got there, but they all looked as Ben crossed the home plate seconds later.

The rest of the day was spent having fun and catching up with old friends, all of them slept well that night, most dreaming of the day they had had, but one had a dream she had had years before, but this time she didn't want to know what was written on the head stone because she and her family were happy and healthy, she waved goodbye to Gil's mum and her son as she drifted off over the desert happy and content.

_**THE END.**_

_**A/N: So there it is the end of the story, though I am not happy with it and deleted it a few times, and this is what you ended up with. **_

_**I have a few idea's for the next two stories and have already started to write them down but this time I am not going to post them until they are finished.**_

_**Be happy and live life to the fullest but above all be SAFE.**_

_**Amanda :D**_


End file.
